the unwrapped gift
by ladykadaver0123576
Summary: all she wanted was to give herson, the present she made him. now after nearly 100 years she'll finally be able to do so.o.c included


Chapter one-

Darkness filled the empty building, rooms filled with desk and chairs were shut and locked behind closed doors, silence echoed through the building of Karakura town. A cryptic aura radiated off the area as a pair or sad eyes looked out at the moon above. Invisible to those despite being in the same area as those who dwelled there.

NEXT DAY

The building was now alive with the sound of people, adults, and teenagers talking with one another. They all had such lively expressions on their youthful face. The darkness which had settled in overnight had been replaced with a bright and blissful light that could make even the most morose of people crack a smile.

Unseen eyes, the color of a churning ocean on a storm watched as uniformed teens walked by, talking about topics that were unfamiliar. Their faces were not recognizable. A single tear escaped her eyes as she watched more go by rubbing their arms as if they were cold or something.

"I'm telling you Ichigo I saw someone in here!" Keigo exclaimed to his friend, Ichigo gazed at the brunette skeptically.

"Keigo you probably saw Ochi sensei in the building." Ichigo spoke looking out the window to his right, brown eyes held no belief in the other's fabrication. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Keigo shook his head, smiling as he started digging through his binder.

"I'm telling you ichigo someone was in here and it wasn't our teacher, she was much to young and beautiful." He said the last part with a dazed look the kind of person in love would have.

"What are you guys talking about?" a girl with long burnt orange hair with a curvaceous body and the chest most girls and women would kill for came asked smiling as she sat down in the seat beside ichigo. Two other female had followed her and four guys as well.

"Yeah, we could hear your conversation from over there. "The red haired man, Renji said, pointing to a now empty area of desk in the back.

"Well to start, Keigo was telling.." .

"I was telling him about how I saw someone, a beautiful woman in this place last night." Interrupting Ichigo in mid sentence who looked rather aggravated because of that, "Gomen na, my bad."Keigo said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly looking a bit embarrassed.

Ice blue eyes lit up in surprise, "Really what did she look like?" Rangiku questioned her eyes filled with curiosity. As she leaned closer to between the two teens, a half seductive half teasing smile on her full cotton candy lips.

"Knock it off Rangiku." Rukia glanced sternly at the older much taller woman, who pouted momentarily, "So tell us Asano-san, who or what you saw?"

As he opened his mouth to tell everyone what he had viewed the night before, the bell had rung. "Now? Of all times?" he exclaimed, upset that he didn't get to tell his story.

The group all left out together, while walking down the steps, Orihime spotted a trail of long ivory hair turning the corner, but there was no one else down there.

"Orihime." Rangiku waved her hand in front of the teen's face, whose eyes were glued on a particular spot in the far distant of a window that gave an almost perfect view of Kurakara town natural setting. "Orihime what are you looking at?" a surprised gasp escaped her mouth as she stared at the exact same thing her friend was looking at.

She could feel their eyes, heather and icy blue watch her from the distance. It pleased her to be know but also dishearten her since she was not notice by the one she truly wanted to see her as a deathly wind blew pass her, blowing her snowy tresses in the air as the words sounded as cold as the wind itself came out of her lips, "_Go away_." Before vanishing gracefully leaving the two females alone with the males whom had followed them, not curious enough to take a peek or gander at her.

End chapter one.

Anylikes or dislike, this is my first story. The woman who keigo, rangiku and orihime saw is Tsukino Hitsugaya, Toshiro's mother- you can read more about her in the next chapter if you're curious about why she wandering around Kurakara high you can come up with your own reasons. Read and review. Thanx everyone.

Ja ne, everyone


End file.
